


Traitor

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Khadgar is NOT happy, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Draggka never thought she'd be in this position again - her experience with Garrosh was enough. But now Sylvanas is tarnishing the Horde's reputation, and the hunter has to make a choice once more, about where she stands.But this time the Warchief is more dangerous, and there is much, much more at stake.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished the book Rise of the Horde that I got for my birthday, and it inspired me to write my own version of the Saurfang quest in patch 8.1. This is 100% canonical to Draggka's story. Enjoy!

_So it comes down to this, does it?_ Draggka thought bitterly, taking her bow from her back. _Well, then here we go. Spirits watch over me._

Spike’s lips curled, baring his teeth, but he stifled his growl as he and his hunter approached the clearing. If they were lucky, they’d fall upon the rambling dark ranger and her deathguard-

“Ya ain’t got a shred of honour between ya!” Zekhan burst out of the undergrowth with a shout, unable to contain himself. Draggka silently cursed the younger one’s hot-headedness, but she rose from the gloom to back him up. “How ya gonna turn ya backs on Saurfang, after all he’s done for da Horde!”

Heads of the Forsaken deathguards and Dark Ranger Lyana whipped around to see the trolls, the brief surprise in her red eyes quickly snapping back to fury.

“Champion. I thought I gave you an order to take no further action until you heard from me again.” Her eyes narrowed. “Are you and this troll so willing to defy your warchief?”

Draggka didn’t know where the emotion came from - perhaps some of her lifemate was rubbing off on her - but it rose within her, and it made the troll’s lips curl into a sardonic grin. She lifted her chin up, staring into Lyana’s eyes.

“ _My_ Warchief be dead,” she said. “I watched his body burn on da funeral pyre afta da fel-poison took his life.” 

Lyana’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and it gave Draggka a deep sense of delight and pride. She’d finally voiced what her blood had been chanting for so long now. _I will not serve the Banshee Queen any longer._

“Then you have turned your back on the Horde.” The dark ranger replied, her cool restored. “Just like Saurfang.”

Draggka noticed movement out of the corner of her eye by the hut - probably the said orc - but the troll didn’t let her stare wander. The ranger’s words had conjured up a chattering of fear, for good reason, but Draggka held it in a vicegrip. She told no secrets she didn’t intent to keep.

“And how did I do that?” Saurfang’s gruff voice sounded out, and Lyana finally broke their stare. Draggka followed, noting the orc in the doorway of the hut, clad in a brown cloak that covered his head but barely anything else. He’d been stripped of most of his armour and certainly of his greataxe, but no-one would be foolish enough to think that the lumber axe he held, almost child-like in his huge hand, wasn’t just as much a deadly weapon.

Probably why Lyana had brought a contingent of deathguards with her.

“You turned your back on your duty to the Horde, Saurfang.” Lyana said. “And worse, after you abandoned your people, you conspired with humans against your warchief.”

Spike tilted his head at Draggka, giving her a knowing look. A smile flashed over her lips, but she managed not to snort. _'Conspired with humans?’ I’ve mated with one and am going to bear him a child. Saurfang has done nothing.  
_

“You will throw down your weapon at once and come with us.” Lyana continued, turning her head to look back at Draggka. “Or you will die here in the swamp, with your traitorous troll friends.”

Saurfang did not move. The deathguards began to unsheath their weapons, most settling their baleful glowing eyes on the orc. Spike uttered a deep, low growl, and Draggka reached for her first arrow.

“Not today!” Zekhan cried out, and raised his hands to the sky, lightning crackling fiercely around them.

“Deal with Saurfang and the troll!” Lyana barked. “I will handle the so-called ‘Champion!”

_They don’t have a chance_. Draggka thought, but barely, as the ranger sprang forward, trying to close the gap between her and her target. The hunter threw herself back as battle erupted in the swamp, and Spike attempted to put himself in the way of the undead elf. 

The ranger was fast, however, dodging the raptor’s lunge and plunging a dagger into his side, no doubt coated in poison, before she continued after Draggka. The hunter was quick, but the ranger seemed quicker, single-minded in her chase that not even a weakened Spike could dissuade her.

Fear raced through the troll, sharp and volatile - she’d clearly underestimated Lyana, the most foolish thing a warrior could do. Sylvanas would not have sent anyone but her best to find and kill Saurfang, as well as tip the scales with elite deathguards. Draggka had been so drunk with her show of defiance that it hadn’t registered.

She was going to die here, alone, with her child, and her mate would never know. Or worse, she was going to die, and then Sylvanas would raise her in a cruel puppetry-

Something large, black and feathery struck Lyana straight in the face with an unholy shriek. She recoiled with a similar cry, throwing a feathery mass off her. The mass glowed brightly even as it was thrown, and the space of a heart-beat it took the shape of a man.

A very, very angry man.

“What?!” Lyana exclaimed, more than a little thrown that the bird that had come out of nowhere was now a mage bearing down on her.

“ _Shala’ros!”_ He replied instead, eyes blazing with magic as arcane projectiles leapt from his hands. Lyana barely got out of the way, and they took out one deathstalker who had noticed that the battle had gained yet another combatant.

“You! This is a Horde matter. You have no business interfering!” She snapped.

“On the contrary.” Khadgar answered smoothly, fire crackling around his hands. “I have every business to interfere. You are threatening _my wife_.” He did not give the dark ranger a chance to respond, throwing his hand out to hurl the ball of fire in her general direction. It singed the edge of her cloak, hissing out as it hit a puddle.

Lyana did not add anything to the conversation, but that was probably because she was so angry she couldn’t speak. Draggka found some amusement in the thought, especially since that it should indicate to the ranger that they were not going to allow her or any of her troops to leave the swamp alive.

Saurfang was predictably carving through the deathguards, seemingly more with his fists than the tiny axe, but with his strength the small blade became as deadly as any knife, carving through any unprotected bit of Forsaken with contemptible ease. Zekhan, despite his youth, seemed to be a very capable shaman, lightning leaping and crackling through the air and anyone it was directed into.

Spike had been badly weakened by the poison on Lyana’s blades, but thanks to Khadgar’s magical assault against the ranger, Draggka had an opportunity to heal her raptor companion, purging his poison with a mixture of some of the potions she had on hand. The raptor rumbled gratefully for her help, before turning his attention back to the ranger.

Lyana tried to make a run at the archmage, slipping past his spells to strike, but Khadgar was wily, and just before she got to him, he Blinked away. When she turned to confront him again, suddenly there were four Khadgars. All grinned mischievously, and then slipped back into their casting.

The distraction was perfect for Spike, who began a run at her, roaring. But as the ranger turned to defend, the raptor arced away, hissing menacingly at her. But she couldn’t keep her back turned against a mage, let alone a mage and his three copies, and she was forced to vault away from the bolts of ice that hissed by her.

She did not manage to avoid Draggka’s arrows as well.

The first got her leg, the second glanced off her hip, and the third buried itself into the back of her shoulder. Lyana hissed, red eyes flashing brightly as she glared at the hunter, but another arrow was already in flight, and it struck her right between the eyes, killing her instantly.

With the ranger down, they made swift work of the remaining deathguards, not a single one being left alive. To their credit, they fought to the bitter end, except for two who tried to flee, but they were swiftly cut down by a raptor and lightning. 

However, when they regrouped, Zekhan brandished his weapons at Khadgar.

“What’s a human doin’ ‘ere, mon!” He cried. “Ya not gettin’ to Saurfang!”

“Hey hey back off!” Draggka snarled, she and Spike stepping between troll and mage. “He be friendly! He be helping us against da Iron Horde and da Legion, and I vouch for him.

Saurfang eyed Khadgar warily, before he grunted.

“She speaks truthfully, my young friend. He came to us to warn of both of those invasions.”

“I recall that you almost separated my head from my body the first time around.” Khadgar replied, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I did not expect the raven coming with Thrall would turn into a human.”

“Fair point.” The mage mused. “I probably should have let him explain who I was first.”

Zekhan lowered his hands, but he eyed the mage with suspicion. Annoyance flickered over Draggka like static, but she couldn’t blame the young shaman. He’d not been with Khadgar as long as she had. 

“Okay. But if ya not here for Saurfang, why ya be here?” He asked, sparing a glance at Spike, who stared back at the shaman disapprovingly.

The mage looked at Draggka.

“I am here to protect my friend,” he said. “I felt her distress whilst I was flying over the swamp, and came to her aid.”

The hunter couldn’t quite believe that story, but resolved to ask him about it later, in private.

“I thank you, Draggka and young Zekhan for your assistance.” Saurfang rumbled, looking over the carnage they had inflicted. “I knew she would come for me. It was only a matter of time. And I do not think she will give up.”

No-one said anything, knowing the words to be true. Draggka had suspected as much when Lyana had told her to do nothing after their search. Sylvanas was following Garrosh’s footsteps.

“Champion,” the old orc turned to Draggka, “I have two things to ask of you, and do not ask them lightly.”

“First, I will need you to retain the favour of the Warchief.” The hunter felt the retort curl on the tip of her tongue, but she managed to keep silent. “She will undoubtedly have questions, and seeds of distrust may begin to grow, but she cannot lose you as an ally. Not now. She would not so willingly part with one of her greatest champions.”

Draggka and Khadgar shared a look. Neither liked the idea, and Draggka had already used her Speaker of the Horde status to wriggle out of the campaign of war Sylvanas was waging. The seeds might have already been planted, and with a baby on the way...The fire they were playing with grew bigger with each day that passed. 

“In order to do so, it will have to look like you faced me in combat, and lost. It has to look like you put up a good fight. I trust you can take a hit.”

“No!” Khadgar exclaimed. At Saurfang’s sharp look, his face flushed with embarrassment. “Wait, I-I mean-”

“I can be taking a blow.” Draggka explained. “But please don’t be striking me in my stomach. I...I be wit child.”

The orc’s orange eyes widened, and quickly flicked from her face to her stomach, and then to Khadgar, before returning to Draggka’s eyes. The High Overlord was no fool, and the troll thought it best to assume that he was putting the pieces together.

“I see,” he said, after a moment. “Then I will strike higher. Take a deep breath. I fear I lack practice in pulling my punches.”

“Draggka...” Khadgar spoke, anxiety written all over his face.

“It be fine, Khadgar. I need to do dis to fool Sylvanas.” She nodded to Zekhan. “We have a healer, just in case.”

The mage did not look remotely comforted, but he said nothing. Spike whined, equally unethused.

The troll took a deep breath, steeling herself for a blow that would rattle her bones down to their marrow.

“I be ready.”

She wasn’t.

It was a convincing blow, right down to the ribs that fractured from the strike. Spike gave a heart-breaking cry of anguish, and Draggka thought she saw Khadgar grab for the raptor in case he took his upset out on Saurfang. 

She managed to stay standing, somehow, and despite the pain with every breath she took, she managed a smile.

“Still here.” She rasped.

The orc smiled.

“Good. You are bruised and alive, but even with your natural healing, the Banshee Queen should be convinced. Return to her, and tell her that I told you that I will be no one’s pawn.” He gave her a serious look. “That is the second thing I would ask of you. Do not follow me any further. I must make this journey alone.” He gave Zekhan a glare, just as the young troll was ready to interject. “Zekhan, I need you to remain in Orgirmmar. Let those who wish to restore the honour of the Horde know that they must not give up hope.”

“No way, mon. I’m comin’ with ya!” The shaman exclaimed. “Where da high overlord go, I go.”

As the two began an argument, Khadgar came to Draggka’s side, concern written all over him.

“Are you alright? I thought I heard your bones crack.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, grimacing at the pain. “Busted ribs. Dey heal soon. Better dem den young’n.”

The archmage’s face contorted into several negative emotions, eventually settling on concern.

“I don’t like this, Draggka. I will teleport you back to Orgrimmar so your regeneration doesn’t have time to undo this, but...” He shook his head. “The sooner you can retire to Karazhan, the better. I share the need to remove Sylvanas from power, but I don’t want that to come with the cost of you and the baby.”

She nodded, clasping his hand tight. 

“Soon. I do as much as I can. For Saurfang. For Talanji. Den I come home.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” There was no humour in his voice, and made her slightly uneasy. “I can’t lose you. You or the little one.” His blue eyes hardened, turning cold. “If she hurts you, or takes you from me, I will make the Horde wish Varian had taken it apart in Orgrimmar.”

For a brief moment, fire blazed in Khadgar’s eyes, and then it was gone. The mage seemed a little ashamed at his venomous outburst, and the troll could see he longed to soothe her with a hug or a kiss. But with onlookers, they had to result to a squeeze of a hand.

“Go with honour, all of you.” Saurfang spoke up, addressing them all. “You will see me again.”

“We betta’.” Zekhan grumbled.

“Indeed.” Khadgar said. “I will teleport Draggka ahead to Orgrimmar.”

“So be it. Lok’tar.” And with that, Saurfang ran deep into the swamp.

“Okay, hero. I’ll be taking the long way back to Orgrimmar. Hope I see you again.” Zekhan bowed his head to them. “An’ ya raptor too!” He grinned at Spike, who snorted derisively at the shaman, even as he bounded off into the opposite direction. 

That left Draggka and Khadgar alone. The mage gave a sigh, before he moved over, cupping Draggka’s lips and pressing a firm kiss to them.

“Call me when you get back to your quarters in Zuldazar” he said. “I want to know you are safe and healed. I will come in the disguise. Just...” He swallowed hard, and to Draggka’s sorrow she saw tears pricking at his eyes. “Please be careful. Sylvanas is dangerous. If it gets too much, just run. Call for me. Medivh. Just...don’t stay there. I know how much the Horde means to you, but...There are limits. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Draggka’s ribs and heart hurt too much to say anything, so she just nodded, resting her forehead against his.

After a long pause, Khadgar began to chant the arcane words that would take Draggka back to Orgrimmar. And the troll silently prayed to her Loa.

_Oh spirits, please keep us safe._


End file.
